mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Foster (Earth-199999)
| Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Thor (Film) A brilliant astrophysicist, Jane Foster enlisted her late father's colleague Dr. Erik Selvig and her intern Darcy Lewis to document a recurring meteorological event near Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, believing the event tied into her research into spacial wormholes. Upon sighting the anomaly, Lewis inadvertently drove Foster's truck into the Asgardian warrior prince Thor, who had been exiled to Earth by his father Odin for inciting a war between Asgard and the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. Lewis subdued the ranting Thor with a stun gun, and the trio dropped him off at the local hospital before returning to their lab. While reviewing their findings, Lewis showed Foster and Selvig a photograph of the anomaly with a human silhouette inside. Sensing a link between Thor and the anomaly, the trio drove to the hospital, but Foster accidentally backed her truck into the escaping Thor. Though stymied by Thor's arrogance, Foster and her colleagues supplied him with clothes and a meal at the local diner, where they heard locals speak of a crashed satellite 50 miles away that could not be pried from the ground; Thor correctly deduced this was his enchanted hammer Mjolnir, but, heeding Selvig's concerns that Thor appeared delusional and dangerous, Foster declined to drive him there. After Thor left to retrieve the hammer by himself, Foster discovered S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Agent Phil Coulson stripping her lab of data and equipment, citing a "security threat" as justification. With years of her research confiscated and determined to learn Thor's connection to the anomaly, Foster, undaunted by Selvig's warnings about S.H.I.E.L.D., located Thor and drove him to the crash site; during the drive the two realized they were becoming attracted to one another. Finding the site contained within a makeshift S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost, Foster left a voicemail with Selvig while watching from afar as Thor fought through several agents; Thor was disheartened when he couldn't lift Mjolnir from the ground and was taken into custody. Returning to the lab, Foster argued with Selvig that Thor seemed neither a liar nor a lunatic, despite Selvig showing her a Norse mythology book mirroring Thor's seemingly outlandish claims. Selvig later convinced Coulson to release Thor, who presented Foster with her notebook, the one piece of her research he had managed to steal back, and explained how accurately her research lined up with the Nine Realms' cosmology. The arrival of Thor's Asgardian allies, Sif and the Warriors Three, and the Asgardian behemoth, the Destroyer, finally dispelled any remaining doubts in Thor's claims. Foster watched as the Destroyer struck Thor with a seemingly fatal blow, only for Mjolnir to return to Thor's hand, restoring his powers. After Thor dispatched the Destroyer and insisted that Coulson return Foster's equipment, Thor promised Foster he would return for her after he dealt with his treacherous adopted brother Loki back in Asgard. Foster accepted his oath with a passionate kiss, but Thor was soon forced to destroy the Bifrost to prevent Loki from destroying Jotunheim, trapping him in Asgard. Foster continued her research, now with S.H.I.E.L.D. participation, hoping to one day be reunited with Thor. Avengers (Film) Dr. Jane Foster was distressed when a year passed with no word from Thor, but persisted in trying to re-open the Bifrost, ignorant of its destruction. When Loki later attempted to conquer Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. relocated Foster to Norway for her safekeeping. Foster was doubly hurt when she saw footage of Thor batting Loki in New York, unaware that Thor's access to Earth required use of Dark Energy that nearly killed him. During the subsequent second year of no contact, Foster abandoned hope for their relationship. Unable to leave Asgard, Thor kept watch over Foster through the all-seeing Heimdall. Thor: The Dark World (Film) Living in London with Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis, Foster contemplated finally seeing other people, but cut short a date with a man named Richard when Lewis showed her spatial anomaly readings similar to Thor's first arrival on Earth. While exploring these disruptions of Earth's physical laws in isolated spots around the city, Foster inadvertently passed through an interdimensional portal and became a host for the Aether. Alarmed by Heimdall's inability to see Foster while she was off Earth, Thor used the rebuilt Bifrost to reunite with Foster, who was initially angry with Thor until he explained Bifrost's destruction and Asgard's isolation. When the Aether perceived policemen trying to arrest Foster for trespassing as a threat, it explosively repelled them. Startled, Thor took Foster to Asgard for examination. Thor's father Odin recognized the Aether and explained its origins, but had no knowledge of how to extract it. When the Aether's previous owners, the Dark Elves, invaded Asgard to retrieve it and finish their eons-old plan to plunge the Nine Realms into eternal darkness, Thor's mother Frigga took Foster under her protection, but was killed by the beastly Kurse on Dark Elf leader Malekith's orders. Against Odin's commands and with the help of Loki, Thor took Foster off Asgard to lure Malekith into a trap - but when Malekith drew the Aether out of Foster, Thor's attempt to destroy it failed, allowing Malekith to claim it and leave for Earth. Following him through an interdimensional portal, Thor battled Malekith until Foster and Selvig used gravimetric devices to open portals to Svartalfheim, sending both Malekith and the Ark, his massive starship, home; the ship apparently crushed Malekith upon landing. After facing Odin to atone for his treasonous actions, Thor returned to Earth and was joyously reunited with Foster. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * A modified 1971 Steyr-Daimler-Puch Pinzgauer, which doubles as a mobile laboratory. | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by }}